1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for processing a video signal for displaying a video signal onto such as a flat panel type display, and specifically, relates to an improvement in a horizontal contour correction for the apparatus and the method related thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a flat panel type display using, for example, a liquid crystal panel or a plasma display panel has become widely used. For this kind of display, a video projection type, or so-called projector tends to become widely used.
Incidentally, in such a display apparatus performs contour correction processing to enhance its contour component for an input video signal. A technique to extract a contour component of a brightness signal and vary a contour correction amount in response to its amplitude width is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-243496.
However, the technique for performing the contour correction processing to a video signal has not developed perfectly and has been sill in a developing stage, and it is therefore strongly desired for a method further appropriate for practical use to be developed, in respect of a variety of points.